fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firefly Pop Culture References
There have been several references to Firefly in pop culture Big Bang Theory *In the Big Bang Theory episode: The Terminator Decoupling (Season 2), the four leading cast members encounter Summer Glau on a train ride and Raj, Howard, and Leonard, knowing her from Firefly and The Sarah Connor Chronicles, all try various ways of hitting on her. *In The Big Bang Theory episode: The Large Hadron Collider (Season 3), during a car ride, Sheldon, a grudge-holding intellectual, lists Rupert Murdoch, Fox executive when Fox canceled Firefly, on his list of "notorious traitors" at the same level as Judas, Benedict Arnold, and Darth Vader. *In The Big Bang Theory episode: The Staircase Implementation (Season 3), during a flashback to the time of Firefly's original airdates, Sheldon makes a point of outlining in his and Leonard's Roommate Agreement that every Friday night the TV will be reserved for "watching Joss Whedon's brilliant new series Firefly". When asked by Leonard if that needed to be included, Sheldon replied "we might as well settle it now; it's going to be on for years". *In The Big Bang Theory episode: The Friendship Turbulence (Season 7), while on a plane Sheldon states to Howard that "If you weren't my friend there'd be a hole in my life" "Kind of like when Firefly was canceled. But not as big." Bones *In the Bones episode: The Man in the Fallout Shelter (Season 1) Zack is told by Hodgins that his robot watches reruns of Firefly. Community *In Community episode: Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking (Season 2), Troy Barnes states that he and Abed Nadir have a pact. If one of them dies, the other one would make it look like a suicide for the unjust cancellation of Firefly. Family Guy *In the return to prime-time episode of Family Guy, Firefly is one of the 29 shows mentioned by Peter Griffin as having been on and canceled by the Fox Network during their hiatus. External links * * Firefly wiki * Firefly at the TV IV * [http://whedonesque.com/?cat=3 Firefly and Serenity on Whedonesque] * "Bring Back Firefly" Facebook Fan Page * [http://www.mts.net/~arphaxad/firefly.html Firefly timeline] * Chinese words in Firefly * FireflyFans.net - The primary Firefly fansite. * Browncoats.com - An unaffiliated Firefly fan community and resource site * Browncoat board - Forums set up for Browncoats when the Universal forum was closed down * Firefly at Prospero forums, the original Firefly board (aka OB) * alt.tv.firefly (Google Groups) * The Signal - Firefly/''Serenity'' podcast * Firefly Talk - A weekly Firefly podcast * Into The Black - A Canadian fansite that is creating "spin-off" web-distributed episodic content based upon the Firefly universe but not involving original show characters * Bellflower - An Australian Firefly Fanfilm that is currently in Production. * Bellflower: Pre-Production Diaries - A Behind The Scenes of Bellflower: A Firefly Fanfilm. * Firefly:Old Wounds - Fan Fiction Audio Drama taking place between the TV series and the movie * Virtual Firefly - A fan-based site dedicated to a "virtual continuation" of Joss Whedon's Firefly in the form of scripts of additional episodes * Firefly Virtual Seasons - A collection of fan-based stories of what "might have been" in future seasons of Firefly * Big Damn 'Verse - A Firefly role-playing and fan fiction site. * Worlds of Serenity - A hard SF author examines the plausibility of the 'Verse. * Geekson - podcast interviews Lisa Lassek, editor of the show, and Christina Hendricks, who played Saffron *The Korean Firefly wiki ko:파이어플라이 Category:Real world